


Of maple syrup and fangs

by Thethirdexpedition



Series: Klancetober 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, M/M, halloween party, it gets a little hot, klance, they are all legal though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethirdexpedition/pseuds/Thethirdexpedition
Summary: It's the Halloween party of the year, and Keith decides to go last minute. With the help of Pidge and Shiro, he puts together a very decent sexy zombie costume, that may work a little too well on certain people… that being Lance. Is all fun and games, and a little bit of alcohol, until the game of truth and dare becomes too personal. One thing leads to another, and Keith and Lance may or may not confess to each other in the most unthinkable scenario.





	Of maple syrup and fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 & 12: Monster/Costume dance & Fangs of my Klancetober 2018.
> 
> I'm following Ikimaru prompt list.
> 
> I just merged these two days because I just couldn't keep the fangs out of it.
> 
> About day 10 prompt... read the end notes
> 
> Enjoy!

'This is stupid' Keith sighed, looking at his reflection on the full body mirror. He was wearing an old white t-shirt, a brown worn-out leather jacket, and his special black skinny jeans, the ones that made his butt look soooo good. He was supposed to be a zombie, but he looked more like the main character of any survival horror video game on the market. Which wasn't bad, but he had already given to the idea to be a zombie.

He closed his eyes and groaned loudly. He took the black eyeliner from his desk and smudged it around his eyes. Maybe the under-eyes darkness could make him look a bit more dead. He blended out the black, like the youtube video he just watched 10 minutes ago, and it came out surprisingly good.

Now, for the final touch, he needed some blood on him.

He popped his head out of his room and looked around. 

'Hey, Shiro...' He yelled out, waiting for his answer.

'Yeah?' He yelled back from the bedroom next door.

'Do we have something that could be used as fake blood?' Keith asked with a little annoyment on his voice. He knew what was coming.

Shiro walked out of his room and made his way straight to Keith's.

'Hey!' Keith complained when Shiro pushed him aside to get in. He was the impersonation of a sexy firefighter from head to toes, and the costume wasn't even the sexy version, that was just Shiro himself, he didn't even have to try.

'You look surprisingly dressed up for a Halloween party, even after you said you weren't going' Shiro sassed eyeing him. 'What are you supposed to be?'

Keith rolled his eyes.

'You know....'

'No, I really don't' Shiro lifted one eyebrow at him.

'I'm a zombie' he said in a low voice.

Shiro laughed very loudly and dramatically bending over to grab his tummy.

'No' Shiro stopped abruptly and looked at Keith very seriously.

'That's why I need blood!' 

'Kid, you need a whole new costume' 

‘Not helping!’ Keith closed his eyes in frustration. 

Shiro sighed, coming closer. 'Sorry… don't worry though, we'll make it better... here, what are these?' Shiro said pointing at the poorly made holes in the shirt.

'My shirt is supposed to be torn' 

Shiro looked at him dead in the eye, grabbing the shirt and ripping it up the right way. He did it a few more times until he considered himself done. He took Keith by the shoulders and turned him towards the mirror. 

'Okay, this is how it’s done' He said motioning his hands, like displaying new merchandising.

'I might as well go shirtless' Keith grumbled checking the many holes on his shirt.

'Well, you _were_ aiming for the sexy zombie look, this is as basic as it gets' 

'No I wasn't. I was aiming for the zombie-zombie look' Keith deadpanned.

'Oh.' Shiro lifted his eyebrows, but stopped his expression and squinted his eyes 'With _those_ jeans tho? really?' He scrunched his nose.

Keith glared but didn't say anything. He stared back at his mirror self. He admitted that a not that small part of him wanted to look sexy.

'Here' Shiro handed him a black worn-out leather jacket 'You'll look more mysterious if you wear black... but great job with the eyes, tho'. 

'Thanks' Keith smiled, as Shiro would not lie to him so that was something.

'I'm afraid, we don't really have anything to make fake blood... but maybe you can text Pidge? Matt used fake blood last year' Shiro shrugged and left the room 'We are picking them on our way to the party, so ask her now. We are leaving in ten!' He yelled.

Keith went to brush his teeth while he called Pidge.

'Hey Pidge, I was wondering if you have fake blood I could use?' He asked straight to the point.

_'Oh, you are coming and you are dressing up? Impressive'_

'Yeah, I figured if I go, might as well try to enjoy it. Although my costume sucks so I need blood'

_'I can make some for you... are you brushing your teeth?'_

'I love you!! and yes, sorry'.

 _'I know... hey you better go as the sexy version of whatever bloody costume you are wearing... you know... to be prepared if someone catches your eye'_ she teased.

'Ha-ha. We'll pick you two up in twenty'

_'We are ready here'_

'Good... hey do you know if...' He trailed off.

 _'Yeah?'_ and Keith could hear the smug expression on her face.

He sighed.

'You know who's coming to the party?' he tried to dodge the bullet.

_'Oh, don't worry, Lance is already there'_

'I didn't ask for-'

_'Come on hurry up, don't be late'_

Pidge hanged up, ending the conversation. Keith shook his head, taking a deep breath and finishing brushing his teeth. He didn't even know why he was going to this party... actually he did know, but he wanted to just not think about it for a moment. He was going to the party to have fun, nothing else.

When Shiro and Keith arrived to pick the Holt siblings up, Pidge was carrying at least half a gallon of homemade fake blood with her. She was dressed as Link and Matt as Naruto. It was a funny sight.

Without any other delay, they arrived at the huge house, which was already full of people. Pidge jumped out of the car immediately to help Keith with the blood, because Shiro warned them if they stained the seats of his car he was going to actually sell _them both_ to pay for a new tapestry… and Matt had agreed with him. 

'Where did you get so much blood?'

'From my enemies' She grinned 'Nice shirt by the way. I see that you followed my advice'. 

'Shiro helped me'. 

'Also you got the eyes right' She said and spilled a little blood on Keith. 'Sexy zombie here we come'.

'Huh, thick' Keith commented as he saw the blood dripping on the grass below them. 'Nice'.

'Yeah, I used maple syrup'. 

Keith dipped his finger on it and licked it. Yes, that was maple syrup, and it tasted good. He dipped his finger again, but Pidge slapped his hand away.

'We need that'.

'But we have so much, my shirt is already done!' 

Pidge looked at him in the eyes 'We gotta complete the look Keith' she raised an eyebrow, dead serious.'

'Oh.' Keith mouthed.

So Pidge didn't only put blood on the shirt, but also on the jacket and jeans, that although were already black they appeared dirtier and a lot more zombie-like now. She also put some blood on his hands, and neck, to finally finish with his mouth.

'Isn't this too much?' Keith asked a little worried.

'Heh, nah.' She smirked. 'So, are you gonna tell Lance you like him' Pidge asked out of nowhere.

 _'What??'_ Keith felt his face hot.

'You know'.

'I don't like him Pidge' He tried his voice to sound certain, without much success.

Pidge looked at him in the eyes 'Yeah, okay' She brushed off.

'I'm serious' He insisted.

'Yeah, you are seriously in denial! But that's fine Keith. You can talk to me when you realize, no problem.' She said as she added some more blood to the already stained shirt.

'Oh wow, the blood gives a nice touch' Matt said coming closer 'Are you guys done already? I wanna see who's inside' He asked, hurrying them up.

'Yeah, let's go' Keith said after they put away the rest of the gallon of blood in the car.

'Told ya, sexy-zombie was the way to go' Shiro gave him thumbs up.

Keith rolled his eyes and tried not to feel so self-conscious about all the holes in his shirt.

As they entered the house, Shiro and Matt left them to find their group of friends, and Pidge tugged Keith jacket.

'Come on, I gotta find my princess' She said determinedly.

Keith followed her through the backyard. It had fairy lights hanging all over the trees, and was decorated with pretty much every Halloween ornament there could be. It looked fun. The people around were definitely enjoying themselves, as everyone was dancing, drinking or talking loudly, under the sound of the music. Everyone was dressed up to the occasion too, with some costumes more thought through than others. 

Just a typical Halloween college party. 

Pidge found Hunk in the kitchen.

'There he is' Hunk beamed 'My savior'. Pidge kneeled in one knee, taking one of Hunk's hands and kissing it.

'Oh Zelda, I've finally found you' Pidge said, trying to keep the character, but failing miserably as they both stared at each other and laughed loudly.

'I can't believe we actually did this' Hunk said wiping a tear from his eye and waving the dress he was wearing.

'I might cry' Pidge added.

'You look good' Keith smiled at them.

'Hey guys, I was- _Oh wow.'_ Lance appeared behind Keith looking at Zelda and Link. 'You are probably the best couple costume of the whole party'. 

Hunk bowed in gratitude and Pidge took her sword out and posed with it.

'Hey, Keith! I thought you weren't coming' Lance said finally noticing he was right beside him 'What are you-no no, let me guess' and he stood in front of Keith eyeing him from head to toes, something that had actually become a thing this evening.

'Zombie, huh?' Lance asked raising an eyebrow at him.

'Yup.' Keith nodded inhaling sharply as he noticed what Lance was wearing. Black skinny _leather_ pants hugged his thighs tightly, a blood-red fishnet crop top, and a cape on top of his shoulders. He also had very realistic fake fangs that looked as sharp as a knife. It was very impressive... he looked good and Keith couldn't deny it. He swallowed hard, because he sure wasn't expecting _this_ , and he felt like he had been staring at Lance for ages now. He shook his head coming back.

'Wanna guess what am I?' Lance said turning around in 360.

'A vampire?' He tried. 

'A _sexy_ vampire. There is a difference' Lance assured, and yeah, Keith definitely noticed the sexiness.

'Come on let's get some drinks' Hunk said.

In the kitchen, displayed on the island in the middle, were many bottles of booze, and cans of beer, also red cups all over too, for everyone to just start drinking. But there was also a bowl with an orange liquid inside. It had a tag stuck to it that read _"Halloween Special Brew"._

Lance went for it without even thinking twice and filled his solo cup, immediately taking a sip. 

'Oh, this is good' He said drinking a bit more.

'What does it taste like?' Hunk asked.

'Like Halloween candy with vodka... or something.' Lance shrugged because he didn't really know. Hunk scrunched his nose and went for a beer. Pidge took a sip of Lance's cup and gave it back immediately, making her own drink combination.

Lance chuckled, but he didn't really care, he then offered the cup to Keith. 'Wanna try?'. 

Keith took the cup without any hope for it to be good, but after taking a sip, it wasn't actually that bad, a bit too sweet for his taste but not bad at all. He gave the cup back to Lance, but he didn't take it.

'Yours' Lance said noticing Keith actually liked the drink and serving himself another one.

'What should we do?' Keith asked, looking around.

And that was the question because there were a lot of things happening at the party. There were even some people inside the pool now. Keith definitely did not want to go there, he thought. His costume would be ruined, and also it wasn't cold outside but he didn't want to tempt the universe and catch a cold. 

They could go dancing, but again he didn't know if it was a good idea at the moment. He was still feeling a little self-conscious about everything, and he wasn't drunk enough yet to shake it off.

'There you are' Shiro's voice interrupted his analysis 'We need people for beer pong' He said wiggling his eyebrows.

'I wanna play!' Lance jumped, and Shiro nodded, going outside 'Come on' Lance grabbed Keith by the arm and followed Shiro, and Keith wasn't one to stop him. Maybe beer pong was a good idea to loosen up a bit. Also, the idea of beating Shiro was good prospects.

'Hey, guys' Adam said from the other side of the ping-pong table they were using. He was dressed up as a nurse, and same as Shiro, he looked sexy without his costume being the sexy version. 

The cups were all lined up already and filled with beer.

'So does, everybody knows the rules?' Shiro asked taking the small ball in his hands.

'Shiro!' Lance gasped putting his hand on his chest 'What kind of insult is that?' and then he whispered in Keiths ear, still looking at Shiro. 'You know how to play right?' 

Keith stared at him dead in the eye, unamused.

Lance squinted his eyes at him 'We have played this before, right?' He tried to get an answer out of Keith. 

Keith rolled his eyes. 

'We'll play by rounds, best of five. Only one bounce, no wrist or elbows' Keith said looking at the team in front 'Give me a ball so we can start this' He said decidedly.

Lance stared at him with wide eyes, smirking, a lot more interested now. He nudged Keith on the side 'We can't lose to them'.

'I know' Keith side eyed him, smiling. 

The game was on. Keith threw the ball and it landed inside a cup, as the one Adam threw landed on the table bouncing outside.

'Nice!' Lance exclaimed. 

The game started and they were completely focused on it, or at least for the first three games of it. They won the first one, Shiro and Adam the second and the third one. They needed to win this one to stay on competition, but they were now considerably drunker, and their focus was failing.

'So, why did you decide to come?' Lance asked Keith as he was throwing the ball, making him fail miserably. Shiro and Adam laughing on the other side. 

_'Lance!'_ Keith glared at him, taking the cup and drinking it in one go.

'Whoops, don't worry, we'll catch up' Lance said as it was his turn, throwing the ball, that successfully landed inside a cup.

'So?' He looked at Keith again.

'I just wanted to see you.. guys... outside the campus, you know' Keith shrugged without looking at him because Lance was now closer than usual. 

'Oh, and the costume?' 

'I... like zombies? It just was the easiest thing to pull off'

'Oh, I don't think, sexy-zombie is _easy_ to pull off' Lance commented and went back to focusing on the game.

Keith shook his head, the alcohol was definitely getting to him. He needed to focus on the game.

They lost on the last round to Shiro and Adam, who were definitely not as drunk as them, but were dramatically celebrating their triumph like they just won the Superbowl or something. 

'Let's get out of here before they notice' Lance whispered grabbing Keith by the hand this time and making their way back to the kitchen. There were fewer people in it now but still felt a little crowded.

'Dude, what _happened_ to us?' Lance complained as he took another solo cup and served himself more Halloween Special Brew from the bowl, that was unsurprisingly still full.

'You started talking' Keith said crossing his arms.

'Keith! Are you saying it was my fault?' Lance pouted.

Keith shook his head because he should definitely not think that was cute. 'You might be the only person who likes that thing' He pointed to the red cup Lance was bringing to his mouth. 

'You liked it too' Lance squinted his eyes.

'No' Keith tried to hide his laughter and leaned his back on the counter. 

'You definitely did'. 

Keith shook his head in denial, but he couldn't hide his smile now. 

'You are the worst' Lance said handing Keith the cup 'Here, I ain't drinking alone' And served another cup.

Keith shrugged and drank. And he knew it was the alcohol already swimming in his blood but he actually thought the drink was very good now.

'I'm bored' Lance said leaning on the island in front of Keith 'Let's play a game'

'What do you wanna play?'Keith raised an eyebrow, questioningly. 

'Let's play truth or dare'. 

'Okay.' Keith agreed immediately even if a small part of him thought it may not be the best idea at this moment.

'Let's just make the dare drinking, okay? I really don't want to think about dares right now' Keith nodded in agreement.

'Okay, you go first'

'Uhh...' Keith scratched his neck thinking hard on what he could ask.

'I go first?' Lance asked hesitantly watching Keith struggle.

'Go ahead.' 

'Cool' Lance brought his pointy finger to his mouth and squinted his eyes, thinking. 'Wait, what about I ask seven questions and then you ask me. No interruptions.' 

'That's like the twenty question game' Keith furrowed his eyebrows.

'But seven!' Lance beamed as it was the most brilliant idea ever.

'Sure' Keith shrugged but found himself softly smiling and staring at Lance once again. The alarm of a bad idea going off in his brain, but just kept on ignoring it. 

'Oh I know...' Lance pointed at Keith 'First kiss!'

'What about it?'

'With whom Keith!'

'Oh, you don't know him, it was in high school.' 

'Booo, boring' Lance chuckled, sipping from his cup 'Was it good?' he asked immediately.

'Not really' Keith scrunched his nose at the memory 'And that counts as a question' He smirked.

'What, no! Ugh, okay okay' Lance took another sip and smiled mischievously 'What color is your underwear?'

'It's...' But Keith could not remember. He frowned. 'I don't know...'

'Let's see then' Lance demanded.

Keith raised an amused eyebrow at him. Lance was usually straightforward, but this was a whole new level.

Keith lowered his pants a bit with his thumb, to reveal bright red underwear.

'Nice' Lance commented without shame 'Okay, next one' 

'You got four left-' 

'Shhh.' Lance put a finger on top of Keiths lips.

Keith chuckled, making a new different alarm on his head go off, that he too ignored. He was very relaxed now, and he was grateful for it because he knew if he was sober he would be at the very least sweating at this whole interaction.

'Have you ever been in love?' Lance asked genuinely curious.

And Keith thought about it for a second, but then shook his head 'Nah, don't think so.' 

'You sure?' 

'Yeah.' 

'Okay then... If I looked in your nightstand, what would I find?' Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

'Honestly? Probably lube.' Keith answered boldly and laughed out loud after hearing his own answer. He didn't even feel embarrassed by it. That Halloween Special Brew needed an award for this.

Lance choked on his drink though, not really expecting the sincerity. 

'You okay there?' Keith asked with the smuggest expression on his face.

'So _that's how it goes_ , huh? Okay, okay....then how would you rate your looks on a scale of one to ten?'

'Uh... probably a seven?' Keith said a bit hesitant now.

'What? really?' Lance looked at him with worry and came closer, cupping his face with a tender expression 'Oh you know nothing, Keith Kogane, you are a... ten point five... _at least_ ' Lance said thinking it over, tripping over his own words, and looking _very cute_ in the process.

 _Oh shit..._ Keith choked a little because, Lance was definitely not flirting with him, right? Nah, absolutely not. He swallowed hard.

'Who is the sexiest person here?' Lance shot, retreating his hands but staying close nonetheless.

And Keith snorted, looking around them, and finding absolutely nobody else except the two of them. When did that happen?

'That's easy...' he started 'that would be... me' Keith said taking a sip from his cup, avoiding Lance's gaze on him at all costs, because he didn't need to know the truth, not on this one.

Lance snorted loudly. 'Okay, I'm gonna pass that one, because I can't really argue with that'. 

There it was again. Keith wanted not to think about it, but his brain was totally and absolutely thinking about it. _Fuck._

'You are out of questions' Keith came back to the game, thinking fast.

'What nooooo, just one more! _Please?'_ And Lance gave him the puppy eyes. Almost like if he knew they would work on him.

Keith stared for a few seconds.

 _Oh,_ he thought.

'Okay,' He sighed 'but just one then is my turn'.

Maybe he _did_ like Lance...

Lance mischievous smile came back on the game.

'Who is your crush?' He shot.

Keith coughed, he totally didn't hear that right.

'What?' 

_'Keith!'_ Lance warned playfully pressing his pointy finger on his chest 'Come on, who's your crush?'

He swallowed hard. The room suddenly a hundred degrees hot. 

'What? What if I don't have one?' He tried, but Lance squinted his eyes and examined his face very closely. Keith swallowed again.

'Nah, you definitely have a crush'. He concluded.

'Uhh...' 

'You gotta tell me! Rules of the game!'

'I could instead drink some-' 

'No, come on! Don't be boring!' Lance frowned 'Tell me, what his name? Do I know him?'.

'You do' The words slipping from his mouth before he could realize.

'Oh...' Lance weirdly hesitated for a second, his voice lower, but he recovered the enthusiasm right away 'What his name? I can be your wingman! I can totally help you get that guy!'. 

'No' Keith was now uncomfortable. They both suddenly feeling a lot sober now.

'Why won't you tell me?'

'Because I don't know if he likes me back'.

'So, is that such a big deal?' Lance asked, seriously.

'It is.' 

'Why?' is he _that_ important?' Lance's voice had the tiniest bit of jealousy, but Keith couldn't tell.

'Lance...' 

'If he doesn't like you, you just find someone else, I bet there is more than one person here that likes you'

Keith rolled his eyes.

'Jesus, Keith, seriously. I bet I could _at least_ find _one'_ He said with such certainty in his voice, Keith almost asked him to go and find this unthinkable person, but he didn't.

'Okay, let's make a deal' Lance locked his eyes on him 'I'm gonna go to the bathroom, and when I get back you'll tell me his name'. 

Keith nodded, he didn't know why, but he nodded.

'Great' and Lance left quickly to the bathroom.

 _'Shit'_ Keith dragged a hand down his face. He lifted his head and looked around. He needed to find Pidge, _urgently_.

He looked around as fast as he could, sprinting to each room that needed to check out. The living room, the huge hallway, the entrance, and then the yard, and there she was, talking to Matt, without even imagining the huge panic Keith was in.

 _'Pidge!'_ He said with an alarming tone on his voice, grabbing her arm 'I need to talk to you'.

'Are you okay?' Pidge asked confused.

' _Please!'_ Keith looked at her with wide eyes.

'Okay...' 

They left to an empty corner of the backyard. Keith couldn't be still, he was pacing in front of Pidge, too frantic to say anything.

'Keith, are you okay?' She asked now worried about him.

'I think I like Lance' he blurted out stopping in front of her.

'Oh...' Pidge mouthed.

 _'Shit_ , I do like him' Keith repeated now in a lower voice.

'Well, good for you pal' Pidge patted him on the shoulder.

'No no, he asked me who my crush was' He said, the alarm tone still in his voice.

'Uhh... so? You gonna tell him or what?'.

'Should I?' Keith asked confusion all over his face.

Pidge sighed. 'You already know that I think you should'. 

'I don't know Pidge, what if he doesn't like me back?' he feared.

'Keith I think-'

'And that's not even the worst that could happen... what if he just doesn't want to be my friend anymore?' Keith stood still, completely paralyzed to the sudden thought.

'Keith, you know Lance would never do that. Come on, just take it easy' She said grabbing him by the shoulders 'Look, you don't have to tell him tonight, but you definitely should tell him'. 

Keith nodded and took a deep breath.

'Thank you Pidge' he smiled with sincerity. 

'Any time' 

Keith left Pidge with Matt and went back to the kitchen. Maybe he should just lie his way out of this. Pidge was definitely right, he didn't have to tell him tonight.

Feeling more relieved, Keith went to check out why was Lance taking so long, but when he got to the bathroom it was empty. Keith sighed, but it was fine. Maybe Lance had already forgotten about the questions. This was actually his opportunity to get away from him, for a moment at least, to get his thoughts together.

Keith made his way through the hall and found himself walking upstairs. He found an empty room and laid on the king-sized super comfortable bed. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Suddenly feeling very tired. Maybe he didn't like Lance, he thought, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. Maybe he was just crushing on him... just a simple and forgettable crush. That could totally be it, Lance was the kind of person anyone would crush on... He was funny, smart, a nerd but super cool about it, he was thoughtful, and caring, and such a good friend... not including beautiful, because Lance was, in fact, _fucking gorgeous._

Lance was definitely the kind of people anyone would crush on. 

Keith groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He wondered if he just lied to himself like he had done all this time, the crush would go away... he could try to do that but-.

'There you are!' Lance's voice came inside the room after he opened the door. 'I've been looking for you everywhere!' He said and laid beside him on the bed, immediately turning towards him. 

'Come on Keith, you gotta tell me his name. I can definitely be your wingman, help you out and...'

Lance kept talking but Keith wasn't really listening anymore. He turned to his side, facing Lance and stared at him, because Lance was distracting in a whole different level. His cheeks were a little flushed from the alcohol but his skin was still glowing beautifully. His hair messy like he had tried to comb it with his hands. And his fangs, the fangs he had attached to his own real ones, looked so... _good... so... inviting._

Keith could not deny he liked Lance if his life depended on it.

'Is he here? Because you should totally take advantage of that outfit of yours. You look so good-' And Lance stopped, blushing. Keith noticed even if it was dark inside the room. And it was _cute_ , to say the least..

'Keith, _please'_ Lance pushed, coming so close, Keith could smell the alcohol on his breath.

So much for getting away from Lance. Keith took a shaky breath and couldn't help but to look at his lips.

'Tell me his name' Lance was begging now with a low voice, almost... sad, and something about that just did it for Keith, who just forgot about his plan of not telling him today, and just...

Keith leaned in for a kiss, a lingering kiss. Their lips barely brushing. Lance shut up immediately, holding his breath, and staying so still all of a sudden. Keith stopped but kept his eyes on Lance's bright blue ones, and before he could make up a thought about whether this was a good or a bad idea Lance was on him, kissing him fiercely, heatedly, and _so so intensely._ Keith grabbed Lance's crop top tightly but immediately released his grip as he melted into the kiss. It was clearly an impulsive, alcohol-driven decision, but Lance’s lips felt so good on his, so soft but determined. Lance had one of his hands on the side of his neck and the other one on the back of his head, lightly pulling his hair. Keith couldn't help but let out a not so silent moan, and Lance definitely noticed the cue because in a smooth movement he positioned himself on top of Keith straddling him strongly with his legs, and making Keith's train of thought flying out of the window in half a second. 

They broke the kiss, both of them panting, both of them feeling each other's breath on their lips. Staring at each other half-closed lids, and making Keith swallow hard.

Keith opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Lance was faster and was now kissing his neck.

Keith closed his eyes shut to Lance grazing him with his fake fangs, making him moan loudly enough for Lance to stop for a second and bite his neck in response, licking the marking right after. And how could those fangs feel so _good, so... painfully good._

Lance rested his whole weight on Keith's hips. Totally on purpose. So Keith, again, couldn't help but to just thrust his hips up, just as teasingly as Lance was being with his fangs.

'Ahh...' Lance whimpered on the crook of his neck, instantly grinding against Keith. Lance bit him again, so much harder this time.

And Keith wanted to complain but _'Shit, oh fuck'_ he breathed out because he couldn’t get his mind around this whole situation.

Lance stopped abruptly, lifting himself up fast and staring at Keith with wide eyes.

'Oh, _FUCK'_ Lance repeated 'Keith I'm _so_ sorry... _oh no, shit'_ He apologized. 

'Lance what-'

'You just told me you like someone...'

'Lance'

'And now I'm... and just- _I'm sorry Keith_ , please don’t hate me…’ Lance was covering his mouth, not looking at him. ‘Oh god, I messed up…

'Lance!' Keith grabbed his arm.

‘No, Keith I’m really sorry’ Lance shot, still a bit panicky. 

‘What are you talking-’ 

‘I just…. I like you okay, I really like you’ he interrupted, blurting it all out.

‘You _what?’_ Keith asked astonished because there was no way Lance said that. 

‘You heard me…’ He mumbled. His face was so red it was glowing in the darkness.

‘You…’ Keith trailed off. And how on earth they ended up in this situation, that wasn’t really a bad situation, but it was just so messy, and confusing and this could have gone a thousand times better. But they were already there, and Lance...

‘I’m sorry though… I was... a bit jealous and…’ Lance wasn’t looking at him anymore, his face contorted with embarrassment and regret, and Keith could not bear that, not when Keith...

‘Lance, I-’ Keith tried again but was interrupted again.

‘I kinda took advantage of the whole situation…’ and that made Keith stop on his tracks.

‘Are you kidding me? I started kissing you first!’ Keith exclaimed.

‘Yeah, but-’

‘Lance…’

‘But I mean... I’m still on your lap!’ Lance said trying to get off of him but Keith stopped him.

_‘LANCE’_

_‘WHAT?’_

'No, that's it... you wanted me to tell you his name… Lance' Keith said looking at him in the eyes, knowing very well that it was now his face the one that had turned red.

'What?' 

'That's it, that's his name!' Keith said, exasperated.

'Oh... ' Lance furrowed his brows, looking at him not quite sure.

'Yeah...'

'Whats... his last name?' He hesitated. 

'Are you _serious?'_ Keith opened his eyes wide and sat up 'It's you, Lance... I like _you'_ And Keith rolled his eyes, laying back on the bed with a muffled thud.

'What? No, Keith, that's not... _possible'_ Lance trailed off.

'You like me?' Lance asked.

'Yes.' Keith chuckled, closing his eyes, 

'You like-like me?'

 _'Lance!'_ He barked, opening his eyes, to a very baffled boy on his lap. 

'Sorry, sorry, its just that...' and Keith had never seen Lance _so_ confused 'It's just that... are you sure?' He squinted his eyes at him. 

'What?'

'What?'

They both stared at each other and laughed out loud, to the very ridiculous scenario they had put themselves in.

 _'Holy fuck'_ Keith murmured, looking at Lance, who was still laughing. 

'So you like _me?'_ He asked just to confirm the information.

'Aha' Lance took a shaky breath.

'And I like _you...'_ Keith sat up again, holding to Lances thighs.

 _'You said so'_ Lance rolled his eyes, now a bit frustrated.

'Does that mean... I can kiss you again?' he tried.

Lance nodded a lot shyer now, in an 'if you want to' way. Like they didn't just almost reached another level on their make out session on this unknown bed just a minute earlier. Keith snorted because his drunk person found it very cute how Lance got self-conscious so fast as if Keith could stop liking him all of a sudden.

They kissed again, this time softly and unhurriedly... and that only lasted about a minute before they were back to being so very demanding, and laying back on the bed with Lance attacking Keith's neck, almost like a _real_ vampire.

Lance stopped again. 

_'Lance'_ Keith complained because it almost felt like a spell that was going to break after they got out of there.

But Lance was licking his lips _sinfully_ , and Keith leaned in again, not being able to handle that sight without doing anything, but Lance put a hand on his mouth, stopping him.

'What? Keith mumbled against Lance's skin.

'Why do you taste like maple syrup?'

'Oh..' Keith leaned and rested his lips on Lance's. _'Is the blood of my enemies'_ He tried to say it in his most spooky but seductive voice if that was possible. And he licked Lance's lips, making him inhale sharply.

'It does taste good, _doesn't it?_ ' Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

And that was it before Lance was at it again, taking his time to carefully _lick and taste_ Keith's lips.

But then he stopped... again.

_'Lance, I swear to god-'_

'Wanna get out of here...?' Lance asked hesitantly.

'Oh... yeah, sure' Keith said almost too fast after what Lance said echoed inside his brain 'I'm done with this party' Keith sat up and Lance finally got off his lap, although Keith didn't mind him being there.

'Good… but just so you know… I'm not done with you' Lance smirked.

 _'So cliché'_ he teased.

'Shut up'

'You should clean yourself up first' Keith suggested.

Lance looked at him with wide eyes, his face almost as red as the blood spread all over his mouth.

Keith snorted loudly

'Come on.' Keith kissed him. 'I'll go first and see if there are any people out' He said peeking out and looking around, but the rest of the people were still downstairs.

Keith waited outside the bathroom, and he couldn't get the kiss and _everything_ out of his head.

 _'Holy fuck'_ he whispered to himself again like he just realized what just happened, and also because they were gonna be at it again in a few minutes.

Lance came out completely clean and looking at his phone.

'Come on, our Uber is almost here' He started walking but Keith stopped him and kissed him again.

 _'Keith!!'_ Lance exclaimed.

'Whoops.' Keith said unapologetically and walked away fast perfectly knowing that Lance had no time to clean himself up again before their Uber arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Sorry is taking me so long to post these klancetober fics... I'm actually still missing day 9 and 11, but I'm working on them! I'll promise every single prompt will be covered in a fic! 
> 
> just bear with me! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, kudos, say hi, or whatever. I love you all and I hope you have an amazing day!
> 
> EDIT:  Also.... I dont really know if day 10 referred to this... like if i took the prompt in the right way... but its all done now so it doesnt really matter. haha I suddenly dont really know what day 10 prompt was about, if i understand it... but it may be the lack of sleep


End file.
